Black Roses
by ModelSkater
Summary: Raven's life of crime. Temporary or Permanent? Just updated!
1. My mistake

Disclaimer:I do Not own the Teen Titans.:(

Hey guys I hope you like the story! I wanted something diffrent!

Raven sat alone in her dark room. Her black walls, and her small window in the far end made it seem even darker. But she was use to dark. And dark usuall led to her lonliness, because apperently as the team says not and the when they are mad at her-which is pretty often, they call her 'dark' ,or 'freaky' She shook her head trying to forget.

"Raven!" A rather high voice called. beast Boy..she thought.

"No...not now." she called in a some what soft voice. A heavy sigh answered her.

"That would be glorious!" Starfire bellowed through the empty halls. No to late. The alarm set off echoing into the silent hallways.

"Slade." Raven heard Robin say under his breath as she made her way down the narrow stairway. "Lets go team!" Robin yelled as Starfire grabbed his hand, helping him fly to get there more convienently. Beast Boy grabbed Cyborg, and he was off.

Starfire looked back at Raven, who was getting her cloak quickly. "Hurry Raven!" She disapeared into the horizan quickly. She flew for no mored then five minutes at her own pace, until she heard a thud. Her team mates landed, she was apperently behind.

She heard Beast Boy shrill. She sped up immeadietly, the wind brushing her cloak off her face. "Beast Boy......?" She landed cautiously. Walking slowly towards the group that was not in sight yet. She let out a sigh of relief. Just the stupid Terra statue Beast Boy has been obsessing over - mostly ignoring her. Silence.

"You want her?" Slade cackled.

"Give 'er to me!" Beast Boy shrieked.

"I'll give _it_ to you." He paused a evil grin coming over his face, "But you have to...catch it."

"No!!!!" Beast Boy yelled as Slade began to drop it.

"Azarath Metrinone Zinthos!" Raven yelled catching the statue before its shattering fall.

"Raven!" Beast Boy cried in relief. She stared at the pitiful, ugly statue, and as if she weren't thinking...she dropped it.

"Raven!"the team gasped as Raven sat there a slight suprise in her eyes that she actually did it. Stood there.

No...Terra not dead..forever..((AKA stupid blonde stick)) I will continue if I get a few reviews! Tell me whta you think!:D


	2. The Apprentince

**Hey guys thanks soooo much for the awsome reviews!!! I just wanna tell all the Terra luvers this story is not meant to bash terra!! Thanks!! Hoe you enjoy!**

**Teen Titans**

Raven stood there mortified. What had she done?

Beast Boy glared at her, "Raven..."

She opened her mouth to talk, but nothing came out. His face grew cold, "I don't wanna hear it! Not another one of you damn excuses again!" Her face grew red, and everyone just watched dumb-founded. "I gotta get away from this!" he screamed as he began down the road.

"Beast Boy.." Robin began, but could find no words. Beast Boy was right. "He needs time." He looked at everyone, not glancing at raven. nor at anyone else.

Stafire nodded solemnly. "Yes, our friend needs time to 'cool it'?"

Cyborg looked at Starfire and slowly nooded. "I guess you could say that... or you could say that Raven pissed him off."

Starfire raised any eyebrow, "What is 'pissed'?" Robin shook his head,

"It doesn't matter right now." Raven bit her lip, how could she have broke him up that bad? Why did she have to break the statue?

"I...I..I didn't mean to.." she whispered. Noone replied to her. Noone really cared now. Not time to think about Raven. Robin opened the door to the Titan's tower.

"He'll be back by tommorrow...he'll be back.." Robin reassured everyone-including himself. Starfire nodded and sat on the couch.

"Would you like to watch a movie?" She smiled, "I shall provide snacks!"

Robin nodded.."Ya..sure." He began to head off to the couch and sat by her, as Starfire rapped her arms around him resting her head on his shoulder. Raven slowly walked upstairs to her room and drowned her head in her pillow and cryed herself to sleep.

* * *

Raven woke up to the sound of sizzling. 'Beast Boy?' She walked downstairs hopefully, but was dissapointed to see Starfire making Shurtshifhrius..some kind of..breakfast? Robin sat at the table as he watched Starfire cook curiously. 

"Oh Robin," Starfire beamed, "I am making my special dish! You will love it! Its called Shurtshifhrius!" Robin slowly nodded.

"It looks...delicious Star." He said honestly, though he was lying.

Everyone jumped. 'The alarm...' Robin jumped up,

"Saved by the bell" he whispered taking a glance at her 'breakfast.'

"What was that Robin?" She said grabbing his hand.

"Oh.nothing.." He said quietly.

"oh ok!" She grabbed his hand and he was off, and since Beast Boy wasn't there she had to take Cyborg.

"Wow...your heavy.." She said as she picked him up.

"Oh thanks." He rolled his eyes. They flew for nomore then ten minutes and spotted slade.

"Slade....again?" Robin said his eyes narrowing slightly. They landed and Robin stepped forward, and was about to throw a boomerang but Slade held his hand out.

"Don''t be a fool." he looked over all of them, "I've been watching some of you..and I want one of you to be my..new....apprentince." The words seemed bitter.

The whole team at one time yelled, "You can't have me." Robin looked at all tof them and chuckled slightly,

"If he wants any of us it would be me." Cyborg glared.

"Don't be foolish." Slade growled, "I hate _you_ Robin." Robin glared. "I want her..." he pointed to Raven.

"She will never join you!" Starfire bellowed.

"Oh..she will if she wants to save..her!" he pulled out a young girl tears running down her cheeks.

Robin growled, "Let her go!, she has nothing to do with this!"

"No..Robin.." Raven walked over to Slade, "Im joining him.." Slade smirked and pushed the girl to Robin.

"Raven! We have the girl you don't have to!" Raven looked down.

"I..am..Robin.." Raven said quietly.The whole team gaped as Slade grinned.

"You made the right choice..apprentince."


	3. One time thing

**_Hey guys thanks for the reviews! The number of them were alittle dissapointing..but..I'll continue anyways! Im still debating on continuing after this chapter so...if you give me some reviews I'll definetly continue! Thanks guys!_**

**_

* * *

_**

I looked around the large lab. It was different, but I felt accepted and comfortable there. Slade looked over his moderator screens slowly. They were empty of people. He slowly looked over at me. "Raven...my new apprentince.",he grinned slyly. I slowly nodded.

"Yes, I guess I am." I said in my usual monetone voice. He turned around and grabbed a suite. It was black and gray, and on the breast plate there was a shining silver S. I grinned slightly and took the heavy suit into my hands.

"Put it on.", he commanded as he turned around to go back to the controls. I nodded and walked over to an empty small room alittle bigger than an utility closest. I slowly undressed and pulled the heavy suite over my body. I slowly ran my fingers over the cold armor. I smiled in approval as I walked out of the room. Slade looked over to me and nodded. "Very good." he stated as he turned back around. I slowly sat down.

I sat there in silence as Slade pushed random buttons on the screens. "Yes.." he hissed as he slowly turned around to face me. "There he is." he pointed to a wondering Beast Boy on the streets. I sat there for a moment and just watched him. "Don't just sit there! Get him!" he snapped as I quickly sprang up.

"Okay." I said as I quickly flew out of the building.

* * *

I landed in a narrow alley way. 'There..' I thought to myself spotting Beast Boy walking calmly down the alley way. "Azarath Metrinone Zinthos!" I yelled throwing a large trash bin at him. I must have caught him by suprise, because he flew back with it. I quickly ran over.

"Raven?! What in the hell?!" he shrieked as he quickly got up. I ignored him and threw another one at him. "Damn.." he said as he got up slowly.

"Sorry Beast Boy, but this is who I am now." I said looking down at him. His eyes narrowed.

"I'm sorry to, 'cause I'm just goin to treat you like any other villian." he turned into a gorilla and grasped my tightly, covering my mouth.. "Remember, Raven. I know your weaknesses." He grasped my tighter.

"Azarath Metinone Zinthos!" I managed to say in a very muffled voice. He fell back, but barely a mark lie on him. He turned into a rhino and rammed me violently.

"Ugh!" I cried flying back and into the alley wall violently. He rammed me again. I couldn't hold out any longer. I transported myself back to Slade's lab.

"What are you doing?!" he roared.

"I..I..It was a lucky one time shot.." I stuttered.

"Not an excuse." he said calmly. "You failed apprentince. Maybe Iover estimated you..." he sighed looking up at me an horrible look in his eyes.

"No..no..it won't happen again." I whispered as he kicked me violenlty. I slowly got up in pain as he kicked me again.

"Don't let it happen again!" he roared.


	4. Broken

Hey guys I know im updating soon but I really felt like writing more! Thanks for the great reviews! I got a few questions though to answer, 1. Someone asked when Raven said, "I am Robin." she didn't mean physically Robin she ment she is going. 2. The pairing hasn't been totally decided. Im open to suggestions!. If you guys have any questions leave them in the reviews! BTW... I wouldn't make this story end up like Terra..That would be boring, and to similair! I gonna be creative!

* * *

I sat in my small, enclosed room. Why did I join Slade? Im not sure.. Was it revenge? Or was it the need to get attention? Be aceppted? To be with someone that gets you? Did Slade even get me? 

"I don't know.." I whispered to myself. "I don't think I should be here.. this isn't me.." I whispered as I slowly stood up and wondered threw the dark halls. I knew I wasn't going to go back to the Titans. I couldn't... or wouldn't.

"Where are you going?" I voice said smoothly. I slowly looked over.

"I...I need to..leave." I stuttered. Slade walked closer to me and slowly ran his fingers threw my hair.

"You can't leave, you don't really want to go back to them do you? Do you want to be ignored? Do you want to be...alone?" he hissed.

"Im..not alone.." I whispered as I looked down.

"Not alone? Of course your not alone..now anyways." I stood there not knowing what to say. "Weren't you always alone Raven?" he said under his breath. I nodded alittle.

"I guess..so.." I muttered in my usual monetone voice. Slade nodded.

"Go rest...you..._we_ have alot to do tommorrow." I nodded and went back to my small room. And lay there confused.. and thinking..

"Maybe Slades right.." I whispered to myself.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of Slade operating his machines. I slowly rised out of bed and began walking to the main room, the lab. 

"Your awake." he said his back to me. "We have work to do. This time capture him.. and don't fail!" I quickly nodded. "Now go! Hes right..there." It showed Beast Boy eating pizza outside a diner.

"Okay... I'm on it!" I flew out of the lab, and began my short trip to the diner.

"Can I get more to drink?" Beast Boy sighed looking up at the waiteress. The women nodded and grabbed his glass. Slowly she walked away.

I crept up behind Beast boy. Slade was right... I couldn't fail this time. I stood there for a moment, planing out my attack.

"Azarath Metrinone Zinthoes." I whispered lifting Beast Boy up and hurling him into the alley wall.

"Ugh!" Beast Boy yelled sliding down the alley wall. I threw him again as hard as I possibly good. I think I must have got him in the right place, because he didn't get back up. I walked over to him, in _slight_ guilt. I lifted him up, and transported us back to Slade's lab.

* * *

Slade turned around to me, and nodded in approval. "Very good, apprentince." he stated plainly walking over to me and taking the limb Beast Boy away. 

"So...ummm not that _I_ care... but what are you going to do with him?" I asked plainly shuffling my feet.

"Just bait.... for the other Titans." he nodded throwing Beast Boy into a glass tube. I slowly nodded and sat nearby. "Go get me the drainer out of the basement." he said bitterly. I nodded and began to walk down the narrow staircase.

"Dirty.." I whispered to myself as I grabbed a large metal insturment. I walked back up the stairway and handed it to him.

"Very good." he connected it to the tube, which Beast Boy was in, and clicked a switch. Beast Boy immediatly awoken.

"Ugh!" he fell to his knees in pain, and grasped his head tightly.

"I thought you were using him as bait..." I whispered.

"He is bait...for the Titans to come, as I said." he paused and walked over to Beast Boy. "I'll make sure to make it sound...urgrent.." he cackled. He grabbed a communticator of a shelf and pushed the button. "Titans.. I got your..friend." he paused he turned the communticator screen to show Beast Boy. "If I were you...I would come get him." he clicked it off. "They'll come soon."

I nodded and walked over to the tube Beast Boy was in. I slowly place my hand on the glass, he looked up to me slowly, I knew it was hard for him to lift his head.

When he looked at me.....It almost hurt me to see how much pain he was in.....

* * *

Sorry it was kinda short! Thanks again for all the reviews! Keep the reviews coming! There really motivating!


	5. The End?

**Hey guys! Thanks for the great reviews! I just realized that I did spell Azarath Metrion Zinthos wrong! Thats gonna be corrected!**

**Wow I can't believe Im actually updating this after all this time! I know I used to be a big favorite, and now I've imprived even more for you guys. So here is you're new more improved chapters that you guys deserve.**

**I looked away from Beast Boy. I couldn't bare seeing him. I turned my attention to a small cabinet, hidded by shadows. It had a red disk on it, and a blue one. I began to walk over in curiosily. I was about to grab for them, when someone else did instead, but to my surprise it wasn't Slade's hand. I reached out and quickly grasped it. The person looked up to me. I scanned over him slowly until I finally processed who I was dealing with. **

"Come on Raven, make it easy on both of us. Nobody has to get hurt." Robin said suprisingly calmly.

"No. I won't I need these. I need this." I said with passion in my voice.

"Why? Why Raven? So you can cause more Chaos to innocent people? So you can waste your life away with thing you don't belong in? A life of crime! When you can be doig things to make your mark, to make your self be remembered as something good to society!" He yelled with aggravasion.

I was lost for words for I moment, but woke up, and picked my words carefully, "Im making my mark Robin, I'll be remember all right, for defeating you guys. The biggest mark I can make. It's what is goign to bring my life the most success, the most satisfaction. I'm almost certain this will make my happy ending...but I am sorry to say it will end yours." I kneed him in the stomach and grabbed them violently out of his hands.

He looked up at me rather suprised, which suprised me too. Does he doubt my strength? Does he not know that I can and WILL dominate him if that is what I wish.

"No, Its the end of you're now sad existing." he pushed me off and stood there as if he were waithing for me to make the first attack. But, I should have known better. I felt something nail me in the back, and I fell down.

"No, Raven.", I heard I female voice say, "I will not let this happen, you were once my friend, but a friend to me you are no more!" Starfire yelled as I felt myself hurl into the wall.

"RAVEN! What are you doing! If you don't get those disk RIGHT NOW are whole plan will be deactivated, our hostage will be freed, and that just might gain control of the base." Slade yelled.

I had forgotten all about are plan for the moment as I out reached my arm weakely, in attempts to rech the disks.

"I got to...win..." I felt them in my grasp, and with all the strength I could muster, I threw it to Slade.

"Good girl." he slid them in his machine and pushed a button.

Now we have something on them. We have Beast Boy, and I know that will be enough.

"Im done with you now Raven. Thank you. Guards? Kill her." Slade smiled.

First return chapter, I didn't want to make it too long, Im not sure if anyone even reads this anymore. Give me some reviews! And I'll continue.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys I'm really enjoying the reviews! Care to give me more?

* * *

"What!" Raven looked around the room quickly panick sweeping over her. "You used me!" 

He laughed and shook his head. "It's sad really. I never thought that it would be so easy to take over all of you. I'm almost disappointed at how easy it was. And you Raven, you're the worst of them all!" He roared, "You came right to me! You're PATHETIC!"

My face grew red. "NO. I'm not..."

"The only people who would even ACCEPT you! You're so gullable it makes ME SICK!" he roared.

I cletched my fists. "No..." I whispered.

"You're weak." he said lowly.

'No!" I yelled as a machine came crashing down. I couldn't conrol myself. My emotions.

"Yes, and now you're little friends will pay, but not before you." he began walking towards me.

I backed up slowly. "You can't. I won't let you!" I hurled a heavy machine at him, and he simpley dogded it.

"I can. And you have no control! Just like you don't have any control of yourself." he said harshly. throwing me across the room.

I slowly stood up leaning against the wall. I looked over to Robin. He just stood there looking at me with no expression on his face. He looked so cold. Noones's going to save me. Noone's going to rescue poor, defenseless Raven. I looked down at my feet and began to shake. I was alone. Completly alone, and I was facing my death. I watched Robin free Beast Boy.

"You, Titans are not going ANYWHERE. I'm not finished with you." Slade said.

"No. But you are finished." Robin replied walking over to him with confidence. I watched the two of them walk towards eachother, about to collide in their battle. Why did I get myself into this postion? Why did I waste everything I had, and throw it away? I have became a villian. Someonee I used to dispise and look down upon. Now I've sunk just as low as they have. I looked over to see Robin on the ground, and Beast Boy quickly running over to his aid.

Slade was gone to,but where had he gone? I looked around for him, until I felt a sharp pain in my back and fell down to my knees. I remeber filling cold, and laying in something wet, and warm. And voices filling the room. Then everything went black.

* * *

I opened an eye. Am I in heaven? No, what am I thinking. Shit, I probably went to hell. I opened an eye and scanned the room. I was in what looked to be a hospital. But no wait, I recognize this room...Im in the Titan Tower. I quickly sat up but fell back down after feeling a sharp pain in my back. What happened?

I closed my eyes for I moment, then heard the door open. I looked up to see Robin, wearing the same expressionless cold feeling face he was before. Now I do wish I was dead.


	7. Important Note

**Author's note**

* * *

Unfortunaltey, I will not be updating again. I feel I am not getting any reviews, so obviously noone reading it. If I recieve a few reviews a will continue.

Thanks.


End file.
